


Pleading

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [62]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Gen, What's going on?, Where are Troy and Abed?, Wordcount: 100, where am i?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Seeking apology or to appeal earnestly or humbly.





	Pleading

When Troy and Abed didn’t show up to the group meeting no one really thought anything of it. The two men ran late to lots of things, especially when Abed had a new idea for a movie or film or something.

When they didn’t show up entirely the group noticed, but didn’t really care. Maybe they had gotten really distracted or forgot. It wasn’t the first time someone had missed because they didn’t want to go, Jeff and Britta skipped all the time. Which probably explained why both of them were spending a lot of time pleading with the dean.

**Author's Note:**

> I just, I don't even know anymore.


End file.
